


The Heart Of Innocence

by Kojilover12



Category: D Gray Man
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt, Loss, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojilover12/pseuds/Kojilover12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens at the end of the anime after they relocated to London, this is my version. I don't own D Gray Man it belongs too Katsura Hoshino, I own only my characters.</p><p>Rose's village was attacked by Akuma and only she is saved by her Innocence. Will she learn to accept that she has this special power that can defeat the Akuma's or will she think that this is all a bad dream? And what will the Black Order do if this new Exorcist has the Heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic so please help if something doesn't make any sense and constructive critizum please

Screams could be heard throughout the small town as people where running for their lives as weird looking things would be shooting at the villagers and disappearing instantly. A young girl was running away from them when she tripped and landed face first into the ground. When she turned around the huge monster was right above her with all of its guns pointed right at her. She didn’t have enough time to scream when it shot at her. She closed her eyes and prayed it would be fast and swift but when she didn’t feel anything she opened her eyes and found shield covering her. The grotesque form looked at the shield as it fired again and again. The girl still scream, “Someone help!” She saw a pillar of fire right in front of her and the weird looking thing vanished after the fire disappeared.

A red-headed boy that wore a black jacket that had a red trim with white pants and black boots, his right eye was green but had a black eye patch over his left eye. He knelt down as he held on to what looked like a hammer and smiled, “Are you ok?” She nodded. “That’s good.” Then he called over to what seemed like his friend “Hey guys I think I found a new Accommodator!” When he looked over the girl was unconscious and the shield was gone.

When she came too, the girl could hear some voices talking, she caught some of the conversation as one person, and it sounded like a girl was saying that she was the only survivor. Another it sounded like the red-headed boy was saying that there was a shield around her when she called for help and it is possible that it is Innocence. And then there was another voice, he sounded like he was in her age group, and he was saying that it was possible for the large number of akuma to appear in the village.

The girl who was talking to the two boys came over to the bed where she was laying on and spoke “Guys she’s regaining consciousness.” The other two came over quickly and smiled. She blinked a few times and when she tried to speak no words came out since her throat was dry since she didn’t know how long she was out for. “Allen-kun could you go and get some water for her.” The green-haired girl looked up at the white-haired boy with a weird looking mark down his left eye. He nodded and quickly went to get some water. The girl sat up in her bed but felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her.

“Hey don’t move so fast you’ve been out for a couple days now.” The red-headed boy told her. She blinked a couple of times before processing the information. A few days! What happened to her village? Her family and friends? She tried to swallow a few times but found that difficult. The white-haired boy named Allen came back with a glass of water and handed it to her.

“Here you go.” He smiled at her and she eagerly took the glass and drank back the whole glass before wiping her mouth. “Are you feeling better?”

She nodded. “Yes I am and where am I?” She looked around her surroundings and to find that she was in what looked like a hospital setting.

“You’re in the European Branch of the Black Order.” The girl smiled at her “And my name is Lenalee Lee.” She pointed to the white-haired boy “This is Allen Walker and this is Lavi” She pointed to the red-haired boy.

“Hello” Both boys said in unison. The boy named Lavi sat on the bed and looked at her. “And what’s your name?”

“Rose Arashi, and what is the Black Order and what is an akuma?” She has so many questions that she wants answers too “And what is Innocence?”

All three looked at each other before Lenalee explained everything to her. Rose just sat there in silence as she started crying, knowing she is the only survivor of her village. Allen and Lavi left Lenalee with the girl Rose, since this happened before with Mei-Ling when her Innocence got destroyed. Rose cried for hours and eventually she drifted off into sleep. Which Lenalee got up to leave Rose alone so she could rest. Once outside the door Lavi approached Lenalee and asked her if she was ok. She nodded and told him that it was a really big shock for Rose but said she will be ok.

A few hours later Rose started to wake up from her sleep and decided to look around. She still couldn’t believe that she was the only survivor. She wondered the long halls until she found what looked like the dining area. She opened the door and saw some people in there, eating lunch with friends. She went to the counter and a cheerful guy with purple hair that was tied into braids. He wore a sleeveless chief’s outfit and came up to the window “And what can I get for you young lady?”

Rose blinked at him before she placed her order “Just some tea would be nice.” She tried to smile but she felt really awkward being in a place she didn’t know. The chief nodded and disappeared for a few minutes before returning with her order. She thanked him before finding a seat and sitting down. A few moments later Lenalee, Allen and Lavi entered the dining hall. Allen told the cook whose name is Jerry his order. She was surprise to see that he could eat that much and not gain any weight from it. Lenalee just ordered some soup and sandwich while Lavi spotted Rose and went to see if they could sit with her. She nodded but still felt a little awkward around them.

While Allen was eating his food Lenalee was talking to Rose. “So my brother needs to see you.” She gave a small laugh when she saw Rose’s expression “Don’t worry you’re not in any trouble, it’s just we need Hevlaska to check out your Innocence. And if you like I can come with you.”

“Hevlaska?” She wasn’t quite too sure if this person was dangerous or not but she nodded since she didn’t want to be alone right now. She finished her tea before leaving with Lenalee. They walked down another long hallway until they came to what looked like a floating platform. Rose looked at Lenalee then at the person dressed in a white lab coat with dark purple hair and a white cap.

“Ahh you must be the new Exorcist that Lenalee was talking about. Please come with me.” The man smiled at her. She hesitated for a few moments before stepping on the platform and stood a little a ways from him. “Don’t worry I won’t harm you.” She noticed that Lenalee was quiet on the way down. “I’m Komui Chief Officer and Branch Head of the European Black Order.”

“H-H-Hello I’m Rose Arashi.” She bowed to him and gripped the necklace that was hanging down so she could be a bit calmer. Her pink hair created a shield around her face so neither Komui or Lenalee could see how scared she was. The elevator started to move down as she looked around. “Where are we going?”

“To go see Hevlaska, she is go and check out your Innocence.” Lenalee told her, since her brother wouldn’t even mention it to her, and she also didn’t want to scare Rose.

“I see.” She was silent for the rest of the decent until Komui called out Hevlaska’s name and a white ghost like creature came up and greeted all three of them. Rose backed away slowly from Hevlaska.

“Do not be afraid child I won’t harm you, I’m Hevlaska.” The white thing spoke in a calm voice. Rose looked to Lenalee then to Komui before she slowly walked up to the white being. Her many hands came up as they wrapped around Rose and lifted her. Hevlaska then put her forehead against Rose’s and a white light shone. She started to count. “6%.....15%......29%......41%......60%......64%......76%......81%...... She seems to be at 81% for the synchro-rate.”

“Synchro-rate?”

“It means how well in sync you are with your Innocence, the higher the number the easier it is to activate it.” Komui spoke. “So Hevlaska what do you think? Did God bless her well?”

“Indeed, and it seems she will be very helpful to us against the Millennium Earl and the Noah’s.” Hevlaska put Rose back onto the platform, “I hope I didn’t scare you child.”

Rose shook her head “You didn’t, but who or what is the Millennium Earl?”

“He is the creator of akuma, which is created from Dark Matter, it is the job of the Exorcist’s to defeat him and the akuma. Helvaska is an Exorcist too.” Rose looked at her and blink. Helvaska nodded. With nothing else needed Komui made the elevator ascend back to the main hallway area. “If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Ok.” Rose stepped off the elevator and started to head towards her room. About halfway there she heard Lenalee call out to her.

“Rose my brother just remembered he wanted to check out your Innocence.”

“My Innocence? But I thought Hevlaska did that?” She was puzzled by this.

She shook her head. “No she just wanted to see how strong the synchro-rate is.” She smiled at her “I won’t let him harm you even though he can be scary at some points.”

Sighing Rose followed Lenalee to what looked like another hospital room setting. She glanced around and saw an assortment of tool. Rose cringed at the site of them. A few seconds later Komui entered the room with that goofy smile of his before sitting down at the table. “Rose could you activate your Innocence for me?”

“I uhhh.” She didn’t know how to activate it as she looked to Lenalee for some help on any tips.

“Lavi said a shield surrounded out, so it’s based on your thoughts.”

Nodding she closed her eyes and concentrated after a little bit a weapon appeared in her hands in a form of a sword. Hearing a gasp from Komui and Lenalee she opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed at it. “How the…..?” She was speechless.

“It seems that your Innocence has the ability to create any weapon you think of. That’s interesting.” He made a mental note to check this out as that was unusual. “It seems like your Innocence is in your necklace, we need to make it into a weapon.” Rose grabbed her necklace and held it tightly to her. She couldn’t let anything happen to this, since this necklace was her mother’s before she passed away when Rose was a young girl.

“You can’t! It’s very important to me. So please don’t destroy it.” Rose looked at him with tears threatening her eyes.

Smiling he placed his hand on her shoulder, “I understand Rose so we will let the Innocence rest in there.” With that Rose left the room, she wondered around until she found what looked like another room that belonged to the Scientist’s but standing in the middle of the room was a weird looking thing and it had a number on it. Not realizing her feet was leading her towards it. As she approached it she was just about to put her hand on it when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. It jolted her out of her daydream. When she looked she saw Lavi with a grin on his face.

“What is this Lavi?” She was curious about the weird looking thing standing before her.

“Oh this, it’s a gate to the Ark. There are many gates that we use for our missions now. It’s actually quite handy.” He smiled at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her away. For some reason the Ark was calling to her and she didn’t know why. It was frightening to her. “So Rose do you like books? Cause if so the library is full of them.”

“Yeah I do.” She got another look before turning the corner and started to walk down the long hallway again. “Say Lavi do you miss your family?” She wondered if all of the Exorcist’s here missed their families.

“I don’t remember them, but the Order has become my family so when I’m away on mission’s I do miss them.” He smiled at her but she could tell it was a sad one.

“I wonder if anyone would like me.” She looked at the ground as Lavi pulled her into what looked like the library. “I’ve never had any siblings so I don’t know what its like to have quarrels with someone.” She sat on one of the couched and started to relax. Rose looked at her necklace as it was the only thing left from her village.

“Everyone will like you trust me, and everyone will always welcome you home with open arms and smiles” Lavi sat next to her with a book in his hand. She couldn’t stop thinking about that gate, so she turned towards Lavi and looked at him.

“Lavi will I be able to see the Ark?” She wanted to know more about it.

He blinked at her question, “Well yes you will, it was how we got to your village to save you but we didn’t get there in time. I’m sorry that you lost your home and your family.” He placed the book down. “Everyone who comes here loses something important to them, but I’m glad that we got to you in time before The Millennium Earl did otherwise we would of lost another Exorcist.”

Rose got the feeling that Lavi had seen many of his friend die over many years. “Does it get easy?”

“In time it does but you will always have that hole in your heart.” But before they could discuss anything else Allen came into the library and was panting hard.

“Lavi, Rose your both needed by Komui.” They both looked at each other before getting up and running to the Chief’s office. “I found them both.”

“Ahh thank you Allen. Rose, Lavi I have a mission for you apparently there has been reports of a strange phenomenon going on in a small town in Alberta, Canada. According to the Finders the water levels have been increasing steadily and we want you to go and check it out. It might be Innocence.”

“I don’t know if I could do this, I mean what if I can’t use my Innocence correctly?” Worry and fear were coursing through her.

“You will do fine Rose just trust yourself.” Komui smiled at her. “But before you go we want you to have something.” He handed her a black and red coat with a silver rosary on it. “You are now officially an Exorcist.” Putting it on it felt comfortable and soft. “It’s very durable for combat. Now you will meet a Finder at the Ark good luck to you both.” He smiled and waved as both Lavi and Rose left.

Once they got to the Ark they saw a finder with some bandages around his face that covered his mouth. “Good evening I’m Toma and I’ll be guiding you to your destination.”

“Hello I’m Rose.” She bowed to him “Its very nice to meet you Toma.”

“So Toma please explain everything that you know.” Lavi looked at him with a serious face. And so Toma explained the phenomenon that was happening and that they evacuated the nearby towns just to be safe.  Lavi nodded, “Yeah it does sound like Innocence, well we better make sure that we get it before the akuma do or the Noah’s.” He turned and saw Rose starring at the Ark. “Amazing isn’t it. With this we can get to our destinations a lot faster. Don’t worry Allen had already opened up an Ark way for us. Hey Toma you do know what door it is right?” The finder nodded.

Rose could hear some sort of music playing inside the Ark and it sounded very familiar. Closing her eyes she pushed it out of her mind and walked through the gate. Once inside she noticed everything was white. She looked for Lavi and found him just up ahead. Walking up to him she asked “Do you know where we need to go?” She didn’t know where they were going but hoped he knew.

“Yeah the door is just up a head.” He noticed her looking around like she was confused. “The Ark has many doors leading to different places, it’s easy to get lost if you don’t know which door you need to go too.” Lavi smiled at her.

“I see.” She could hear the music, it was like the music was calling to her. She stared off in the direction before looking at Lavi. “Let’s go.” He nodded and led her to the door they would be using to get to their destination.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update, had writers block and got busy in RL, I don't own anything except for my character Rose, D Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Once they stepped out of the gate they were pelted by the heavy rain storm. They could barely see through the rain. “Hey Toma how far are we from the site?” Lavi called out to the Finder.

“Not far Lavi-dono. Just a few kilometers. We should head now before we can’t get any father.” Toma held up the lantern though it didn’t do any good in the rain. Rose could barely hear Lavi’s conversation with Toma over the rain. It was pretty much pitch black and she was straining her eyes just to make sure Lavi was in front of her. During the walk Rose slipped a couple times, and almost fell down the side of the walk way. But Lavi caught her in time, she was glad that he was there otherwise she would of probably been dead by now.

“Do you think you could use your Innocence to make a shield or something to protect us from the rain?” Lavi had to pretty much shout the words out for her to hear. She gripped her necklace as she was walking along the path. She didn’t know much about this Innocence of her and she was scared of it. What was frightening was that Rose didn’t know how to use it or what it was really for. All they told her is that it’s a weapon to fight against the Akuma. Not paying any attention she bumped into Lavi who stopped right in his tracks but was facing her. “Did you hear anything I said Rose, and are you ok?”

Blinking she looked up at Lavi as he was soaked to the bone in this rain. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes was clinging to his body. She could see the outline of his muscles. “Huh? Sorry I really couldn’t hear you over the rain. Could you repeat what you just said?”

Sighing as he ran his hand through his hair, “I said I’m pretty sure we are near the source since the rain is getting heavier and that we need to be on guard in case any Akuma or Noah’s attack us.” He noticed how tightly Rose was holding onto her necklace. He placed his hand on top of her and smiled “Its ok, I know you’re scared and confused but I’ll be here every step of the way but first let’s find this source so we can figure out what’s going on.” Nodding along Rose let Lavi lead her though she was lost in her thought again.

Once they were lead to source of the phenomenon Lavi got close to it as possible. While examining it Rose kept an eye out for any enemies, though in this kind of rain she could barely hear any sounds or see anything. She tried to remember what Komui said about her Innocence, was it an equipment type or parasite type. She couldn’t remember and made a mental note to as him when they returned. After about 10 minutes Lavi returned “Yup its Innocence alright, we just need to grab it and leave but I don’t know how we can get to it without being sucked in.”

Rose turned to look at Lavi as she tried to keep her hair from getting into her eyes. “I think I got an idea, can you show me where it is exactly?” She smiled at him as he led her to the site. “So it’s down there right?”

Lavi nodded “But what are you gonna do? I mean it’s dangerous and you could get hurt.” Lavi didn’t want anything to happen to the new exorcist. Rose started to go down the hill but Lavi grabbed onto her arm “Really Rose its dangerous, we should call for backup encase any Akuma or Noah’s show up.” He was worried about her.

“I’ll be fine Lavi I know I just became an exorcist today but I can’t stand back and do nothing, how am I suppose to understand anything if I don’t learn myself?” She looked up at him before ripping her arm away from his grip and slide down the muddy banks to go and retrieve the Innocence. Sighing Lavi stood guard to make sure nothing went after her.

Once she found the Innocence, Rose walked towards it but as she got closer to could feel the winds picking up and the rain getting harder. Squinting she reached her hand towards it, for some reason she knew exactly what to say, “Its ok we will find your Accommodator soon, I’m sure they are looking for you subconsciously.” She felt her necklace glow softly as she was speaking to the Innocence. The wind had begun to slow down and same with the rain. As she was reaching for it an Akuma’s burst up from the ground and Rose gave a very loud scream.

Hearing her scream Lavi jumped down the bank of the river and ran towards her. When he got there he saw at least 5-7 Akuma’s surrounding Rose and the Innocence. “When did they get here?” He muttered to himself. He didn’t have time to worry about that as he had to retrieve that Innocence. “Fire Seal: Hellfire and Ash!” A large circle of fire engulfed the Akuma’s quickly. But one was pointing at Rose and spoke a single word through the crying pain before it turned to dust “Noah.”

Breathing hard Rose glanced back at Lavi as he came towards her. “We should get out of here.” He grabbed the Innocence while helping her up. “How did you calm the Innocence down? I never seen it happen before. Well I did see one get out of control like this but it was due to its Accommodator emotions.” He looked at her with curiosity.

“I’m not sure why either and it confuses me.” Glancing back at the scorched ground where the fire circle was and the one Akuma looked at her and called her a Noah. What are they exactly? She would have to look into it when she got back. “Let’s go, I’m sure you wanna get back as soon as possible right?”

“Yeah I do.” Lavi heard that thing call Rose a Noah as well but he didn’t wanna say anything since he didn’t wanna accuse her of anything. They both walked back in silence as they thought of what had just happened. Once they got to the designated spot Lavi called Komui to open a gate so they could get back. Once they gate appeared they stepped through, entering the white village and heading back to the gate that was the European Branch.

Once they returned Lavi told Rose that he will take care of the report since she had a lot of stuff to think over. Saying goodbye to each other Rose headed towards the library to see if there were any books on the Noah’s.

On his way to Komui’s office Lavi saw Bookman and stopped in front of him. “An Akuma called Rose a Noah today. What do you think that means? Are the Noah’s trying to plan something by sending another one into our ranks?”

Bookman let out some smoke that he held in his lungs “It could be possible that Allen’s scent is still on her and that the Akuma may be getting confused with that.” He looked at his successor. “But I have a feeling that’s not all is it?”

“No, when I heard her scream I went to her but I found that the Innocence had calmed down as well. Is it possible that she can wield two different Innocence? I mean General Cross can wield two but then again one is a former exorcist.”

“No I don’t think it’s possible, but maybe she is wielding the Heart. In my years as a Bookman I had never seen anyone who wielded an Innocence that could change its form. If she is indeed carrying the Heart we have to make sure no one gets their hands on her or it will be the end of us.”

Lavi nodded as he left Bookman and went to see Komui so he could hand over the Innocence they found. When he reached his office Lavi opened the door “Komui we retrieved the Innocence though we ran into some Akuma but I didn’t let them get it.”

“Very good Lavi, and the new recruit how is she doing?” Komui stood up from his desk and walked over to Lavi. “Explain everything while we go see Hevlaska so she can store the Innocence.” On the way down Lavi explained everything that happened. “The Akuma called her a Noah?”

“Yes but Bookman thinks since Allen was around her for about 3-4 days that there is a little bit of his scent on her so we think that they are confused by it.”

“I see.” Once they reached the Hevlaska Komui walked on the platform bridge. “Hevlaska we brought you another Innocence. Have you figured out anything about the girl?” He held up the Innocence for her.

Hevlaska hovered over Komui and Lavi and gently took the Innocence out of Komui’s hands and spoke it “Sleep now Innocence until you’re called.” Hevlaska dropped it into her mouth as it traveled down and settled into a hole. Looking at him Hevlaska nodded, “While you guys were away I felt all the Innocence react slightly, as if the Heart was calling out to them. It could be possible that the child is the Accommodator for the Heart, and if she is we can’t let the Earl find out.”

Rose entered the library and went to search for any information on the Noah’s but when she couldn’t really find anything of use she sighed. Why did that thing call her that? She is just a normal girl who lost everything a few days ago. She had a feeling that maybe that Ark had at least some answers that she was looking for. From what people were saying only Allen can control it, so did that make him a Noah? She wasn’t sure but maybe she could ask him. Putting the books back Rose left the library and went to search for Allen. She asked around but people haven’t seen him. When she saw Lenalee she went up to her to see if she knew where Allen was, but she never had the chance when Lenalee saw her. She practically ran up to the rose colored girl smiling as she grabbed both of her hands inside of her.

“Welcome home Rose!” The green haired girl hugged her tightly to her. “Are you hungry? I can order your food for you if you want.” Feeling overwhelmed Rose nodded. Clasping her hands together Lenalee told the other girl to go and pick a spot while she ordered their meals. Once she picked their seats Rose looked around. She noticed how there are more Finders than Exorcists. She even saw some of the Finders crying for their dead friends. She felt her heart break for them as she knew the pain they were going through. But what could she say to them that would make them feel better? She didn’t really know anyone except the three people that saved her.

Lost in her own thoughts Rose didn’t hear Lenalee calling out to her until she shook her gently. “Huh?” She blinked a few time before glancing up at her “Sorry did you say something?”

“Are you really ok?” She looked at girl with worry in her eyes. She knew how hard it was to adjust to something that didn’t really make any sense.

Rose looked up at her and smiled “No no I’m ok, it’s just still a lot to take in and I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed is all.” She glanced down at her tray and started to eat. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until all of her food was gone. “I think I’m just gonna head to bed, if that’s alright with you?” She stood up and grabbed her empty dishes.

Still feeling worried for Rose, Lenalee nodded. “Sure and you know where my room is so if you need anything just come and get me ok?” Rose nodded as she left the table and put the dirty dishes where they went before leaving the cafeteria and heading to her room.


End file.
